


for me it was tuesday

by Lisky



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Claire may or may not be bending the laws of physics in the name of romance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, business as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another boring day in the life of Luck Gandor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for me it was tuesday

The first sign is always the sound of footsteps echoing through the hallways, rapidly approaching as someone runs and nearly crashes into the door.  
  
"Luck! Luck, you’re gonna want to see this."  
  
And so it goes. Yet another round of lunch poker interrupted, though by this point no one is disappointed enough to sigh or even roll their eyes. It’s becoming a trend.  
  
When they reach the schoolyard, half the students are already here, gaping and staring up at the tiny redhead suspended —as if by some kind of magic— on the wall, almost all the way up the building. Luck can spot him grinning like a madman, so everything’s probably alright.  
To reassure everyone present, more than himself, he still checks.  
  
"So, what’s gotten into you this time?"  
  
Claire twists his upper body to look at him —and _how_ is he still not falling? Luck knows better than to question the apparent bending of the laws of physics that tends to happen around the kid, but _damn_. He waves in his hand something too small to see and points to a crack in the wall.  
  
"Chane said she wanted one of these flowers!"  
  
Chane doesn’t talk, but everyone knows not to contradict the crazy kid.  
  
"With her eyes", he adds, and _of course_ she did. Nevermind then.  
  
The girl in question is just staring up at Claire, her hands clasped to her chest. Her face shows the faintest blush, and Luck decides this is a good time to disperse the crowd. Claire does not need to be enabled in his dangerous theatrics with an audience.  
  
(Actually reporting him to the teachers is something else entirely though, and Luck makes sure —very sure— no one starts thinking they might get away with it.)


End file.
